ghostadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Goldfield, NV (episode)
Goldfield, NV is the sixteenth episode of Season 4 of . Zak, Nick and Aaron head out to the dusty old ghost town that launched their careers, . This is the site in which the crew first rocked the paranormal world and inspired the hit Travel Channel series. Walkthrough Lockdown Evidence |-|Previous Investigations= *'Moving Object/Physical Harm:' In their 2007 Ghost Hunt Event, Many people witnessed rocks being picked up and thrown at an elderly man by unseen forces. *'EVP:' "thank you, but we've done it" |-|Walkthrough= *'Physical Harm:' Zak asks Nick before the investigation to get the keys from Virginia, but when he got there, Virginia asked him to stop filming and revealed a large bruise on her arm. Nick talked and told Zak later that Virginia believes the spirits of the Goldfield Hotel followed her home and caused her to break her toe and be thrown up against the wall violently, giving her the bruise. *'EVP:' "thank you, but we've done it" |-|Investigation= *'Moving Object:' A rock is thrown up a stairwell towards Nick's back. *'Visual Sighting/Residual Noises:' On the third floor, Zak claims to have seen a shadow figure, and coincidentally, Aaron, Debbie, and Mark hear footsteps above them heading towards Zak and Nick. *'Physical Contact:' Zak and Nick are hit with a massive energy field on the third floor. *'EVPs:' "they're back, what do you want?", "that's correct!!!", "I want to talk to Zak", Unexplained voices, "you're f***ing in my house?", "yeah I would", "Elizabeth", "let's get Zak" *'Physical Contact:' When Zak and Nick walk by room 109, Nick starts getting an uneasy feeling and has a cold breeze run through him. *'Residual Noises:' Banging, Snarling, Metallic throwing, Crashing *'EVP or Noise:' A faint cry or "Help Me" is heard in room 109. *'Physical Contact:' Zak feels that Room 109 has a much darker feeling than their last visit. *'Physical Contact:' Zak feels more comfortable in being in the basement, rather not being back in 2004. *'Word Database:' HI, WILL, KILL, ENTER, SIT, FEMALE, HIDE, VIDEO *'Equipment Malfunction:' An energy of some sort causes the word database to make loud screeches and beeps until they say a word. *'Possession:' Nick claims a dark entity is affecting his body in a negative way. *'Apparition:' The GAC captures what appears to be a black mist heading towards Mark. *'Moving Object:' In the last room on the left, a crash is heard and the GAC went in to find glass shards all over the floor. *'Physical Harm:' The GAC and the Constantino's all start to get a bad feeling in their guts, and Zak believes it is from all of the negative energy around them. References :Ghosts *Elizabeth - A pregnant woman, whose child died at birth, and was later killed in room 109 *George Wingfield - Former owner of the hotel, who held his pregnant girlfriend Elizabeth hostage Notes *Episode originally titled "Return to Goldfield Hotel." *Zak and the crew did not have intentions to investigate the Goldfield Hotel, but the owner, Red Roberts, was there and asked them if they want to do another investigation Category:Ghost Adventures Season 4 Category:Intense Lockdowns Category:Ghost Adventures Volume 4